I'll always come back to you
by Zella Cool
Summary: After a terrible breakup between Stiles and Derek, Stiles turns to his music to help. When his bands fame starts to rise, he's slowly getting over his breakup. That is until the night Derek shows up with Kate at their concert. If only he realized that not everything was as it seemed when it came to their split.
1. Lunas

A/N: I'd like to start saying sorry for my hiatus! But I now have a new laptop and currently revising my old work to update more often!  
>I'd also like to thank My awesome Beta <em>Alohagirls101! <em>I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>I'll always come back to you<strong>

Based on the song

"Why'd you only call me when you're high?"

By Arctic Monkeys and Mileys cover in the ending.

* * *

><p>After a terrible breakup between Stiles and Derek, Stiles turns to his music to help. When his bands fame starts to rise, he's slowly getting over his breakup. That is until the night Derek shows up with Kate at their concert. If only he realized that not everything was as it seemed when it came to their split.<p>

* * *

><p>The café had its fair amount of people for a Friday night thanks to the recognition his band started to get around campus. The air thrived with anticipation; people were ready for a show.<p>

Subconsciously Stiles was wearing all black, again. This night was going to be different; he was going to sing his new song. It was a difficult song to write as his wounds were still raw, but the catharsis it allowed was worth the pain.

As his eyes scanned the crowed they landed on a figure situated between Allison and Cora. His breath hitched and his heart started to beat erratically. _Derek._

He hasn't laid eyes on him since the morning he up and left; the day he walked out of Stiles life as if their relationship was meaningless. What did he gain by coming here? Did he just want to show how much better off he was without him? Asshole.

Scott chose that moment to approach thankfully derailing him from any more depressing thoughts. "Sorry about that, Isaac invited him. On another note sound checks good to go."

"Greeeat"

"You okay though?

"Yeah, just feel like I got punched in the gut."

"Hey, don't trip about it dude. Besides I'll be right next to you. Just pretend he's not there."

"Yeah kinda hard when he's right in the middle of the crowed."

"You don't have to look at him. You know you can close your eyes like you're really into the song. You do that sometimes."

"Yeah, ok."

With that Scott grabbed his guitar and double checked that it was finely tuned.

Stiles couldn't even remember the specifics of how he got here. He just remembers playing a couple songs with Scott in the dorm, and the next thing he knew he was playing with Scott, Jackson, and Danny at Luna's Café.

Jackson was on Drums, Scott and Danny were on strings, sometimes Lydia or Allison were backups or on the tambourine, and well Stiles had a pretty decent voice. They started to get some recognition which allowed them to play at a couple dances and a few local festivals but nothing big.

The lights dimmed down as Isaac sat down next to Erica at their table with coffee before giving Stiles a wave. The lighting shifted red casting the café in an ambient glow, and a spotlight shone on the stage. At the last minute Stiles decided to put on his black Raybands. He calmly walked up to the stool at the front of the stage.

"Welcome to Luna's Café everyone, we are _The Wolves_ and I hope you enjoy the show."

The crowd erupted with claps and cheers which slowly petered out as they once again became silent.

"This is a new song called "Why'd you only call me when you're high?"

He could practically _feel _Derek's gaze on him, and he couldn't help but lick his lips as he leaned towards the mic.

Jackson started the beat and before Stiles could stop himself he was staring straight at Derek.

_The mirror's image,_

_It tells me it's home time,_

_But I'm not finished,_

_'Cause you're not by my side._

_And as I arrived I thought I saw you leaving, _

_Carrying your shoes, _

_Decided that once again I was just dreaming, _

_Of bumping into you._

Stiles could tell Derek was uncomfortable, but he still looked the same. His 5 o'clock shadow, his sculpted body, and his basic leather jacket.

_Now it's three in the morning, _

_And I'm trying to change your mind, _

_Left you multiple missed calls _

_And to my message you reply. _

_Why'd you only call me when you're high? _

_Hi _

_Why'd you only call me when you're high?_

His breath taking eyes, his pursed lips, menacing scowl, and broad shoulders. For fucks sake why was he wearing fucking blue?

_Somewhere darker, _

_Talking the same shite, _

_I need a partner, _

_Well are you out tonight? _

_It's harder and harder to get you to listen, _

_More I get through the gears, _

_incapable of making alright decisions, _

_and having bad ideas._

Stiles was slowly losing his mind to a world of memories, and Derek seemed to be the only other person in the room.

Almost every moment they had together seemed to flash before his eyes. Their first date at the froyo place, the adventure they had at the junk yard, the hikes they went on, their trip to New York.

_Now it's three in the morning, _

_And I'm trying to change your mind, _

_Left you multiple missed calls _

_And to my message you reply. _

_(Message you reply) _

_Why'd you only call me when you're high? _

_(Why'd you only call me when you're) _

_Hi _

_Why'd you only call me when you're high? _

His heart started to ache, he closed his eyes and delved deeper into the song and into his own world. Stiles couldn't get the memories out of his head: His birthday they spent together at the beach, their nights of drunken sex in Derek's Loft, their fights, their laughs.

_And I can't see you here when I'm high, _

_Sort of feels like I'm running out of time, _

_I haven't found all I was hoping to find, _

_You said you got to be up in the morning, _

_Gonna have an early night, _

_And you starting to bore me, baby, _

_Why'd you only call me when you're high?  
><em>

Stiles was so lost in his own world he didn't notice when _she _walked into the Café. Her blonde hair swayed, as she crossed over and sat down next to Derek. She swung her leg right over his lap, as her hand played with the back of his hair.

Stiles couldn't help the hitch in his breath, when he realized Kate was smirking right at him. That's when he lost it, almost screaming his heart out as he sung that last few lines.

_Why'd you only ever call me when you're high?!_

_Why'd you only ever call me when you're high?!_

_Why'd you only ever call me when you're high?!  
><em>

As soon as the song was over, the lights went dark, and the crowd exploded in a symphony of sounds. It was all faint noises to Stiles though.

He couldn't believe what he witnessed. It's as if he was being slapped right across the face again. His heart was beating too fast. A single tear made its way down his cheek. He hadn't even realized he had tears in his eyes.

Why the fuck was she here? He couldn't help but look back into the crowd; everyone was standing and cheering, while they were the only ones sitting.

Allison looked upset, Cora was pissed, and Issac looked apologetic towards Stiles.

* * *

><p>Derek stood up and headed towards the exit with Kate right behind him. Before he walked out the door, he turned to look back at Stiles; he could see hurt in his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to go up to the stage, to talk to him. Not after what had happened.<p>

He didn't deserve someone like Stiles. Stiles put his heart out to him, and all Derek did was throw it back at him. He couldn't be there anymore. Especially with Kate, so he walked right out of Stiles life. Again.

God, if only Stiles knew the truth, would he take him back? Not fucking likely. Not after the little stunt Kate pulled. God he wanted to jump off the end of the earth. Stiles looked so fucking destroyed when he saw her. He could practically smell the hurt radiating off Stiles from where he stood.

Derek never felt more disgusted with this situation like he did now. He knew the song was about him. When his feelings got the best of him the night he called Stiles, but as soon as Stiles started to call back he turned him away. He needed to figure out how to get out of this. He was starting to feel more and more worthless without Stiles.

Derek was more than determined to get him back, but with what Kate had on him, it was never going to happen.

Not anytime soon anyway.

* * *

><p>AN: Tell me what you guys think! Reviews only help me be better!


	2. Do I wanna know

****Do I wanna know****

* * *

><p>The light breeze from the window crept up into the room, slowly up Stiles' exposed leg, then up his back leaving Goosebumps behind. Pulling the sheets up more, his nose suddenly being intoxicated with roast coffee and baked bread causing him stir a little more. The birds chirping right outside. Stiles felt the bed shift, while a strong arm came over and rested on his side. A smile slowly tugging at the corner of his lips. The sunrise starting up, having the light from window dance and reflect from the Stained glass of an old art project brighten up the room. Stiles' eyes slowly fluttered open, turning over to face the person who was lightly kissing the back of his neck and shoulders.<p>

"Good morning Handsome"

"Good afternoon more like it lazy" a cheeky smile spreading across Stiles face. These were the moments where Stiles didn't know how good he was in his past life to have such an amazing life now.

Derek. Tall dark, and handsome.

His friend, his partner, his lover.

His freshly trimmed 5 o'clock shadow, framing his beautifully sculpted face. Long black eyelashes outlining his blue green eyes today. They always changed, but they never stopped taking Stiles' breathe away.

Filled with comfort Stiles turned back around and wrapped his arm around Dereks hold on him even tighter, and closing back his eyes. Derek getting closer and playfully rubbing his scruffy face all around Stiles neck to his check.

"Okay I get it, we should get up." Stiles said smiling but still not moving and eyes closed. They laid there in silence. Just feeling the warmth from each other. Till the warmth behind him left and Derek's arm retracting away. Stiles did a failed attempt to reach back and grab it. flopping back on the bed.

Derek sat up, smiling down at Stiles with fondness.

"Y'know what?"

"Mmm….What.."

"I love you"

Stiles went completely still, eyes wide and now fully aware of everything. He must have imagined those words. staring blankly towards the window while his mind went a mile a minute. His body reacting on its own, slowly sitting up. Facing Derek felt like an eternity.

"I… uh.. like.. wow. I clearly wasn't expecting that. As in Not at all. I was expecting more of your first lame threats involving your teeth, my neck, or some type of maiming here. Or you know pushing me off the bed, and laugh at my inevitable spazzing, then I'd have a serious and meaningful conversation with your eyebrows."

"Stiles,"

"uh yeah, what did you say again?"

Finally looking at Derek, seeing all the sincerity in his eyes. "I said, I love you", Derek closed the gap between them with a gentle kiss, So soft and slow, their lips perfect fit to each others. Everything went silent, the outside still, The breeze, the birds, everything stopped. This was their moment, Stiles' stomach flipping butterflies, the kiss stayed sweet, but so much love came rushing into Stiles. That it took a couple of seconds to realize Derek wasn't kissing him anymore, but Staring at him genuinely. Stiles fluttered his eyes open slowly still struck by the kiss.

" I love you too"

His words came out in a whisper, but Derek heard it, clear and solid. Reaching his hand around the back of Stiles' neck, while Stiles slowly started to frantically reach up Derek's chest. Filled with passion Stiles was in complete Bliss. Falling back to into bed laughing and snuggling.

* * *

><p>Buzz...Buzz….<p>

Opening his eyes and it was all gone.

Blankly looking at the ceiling, his heart started to ache.

Sitting up on his bed, frowning at his room. Clothes scattered around leading to a pile in the corner of his room. His room was bleak, without any life. Gray and blue walls, barely any furniture. Still having some of his boxes in his closet, its was depressing to look at sometimes really.

Sighing he pulled the sheets and headed to kitchen, Hating that stupid dream. All of them, every dream was a memory that left nothing but a bitter taste in his mouth now. Its only been a couple days since Lunas; but really? It just made him feel worse. Almost a year since they broke up. Stiles learned to numb his pain with alcohol, but that only made him self destruct even more. As soon as Derek walked out the door, he took all the light and happiness out of his life with him.

Days were dull, the skies never seemed bright anymore, his life seemed so pointless.

Till music came back into his life.

Mindlessly channel surfing while eating his cereal on the counter he knew he had to get out of this funk. Yeah it sucked, but its been days already.

Stiles cleaned his apartment, washed his laundry, and even cleared his fridge from old take out form who knows when, and sat down in the living room going through his journal. Rereading snippets of some lyrics, songs and ideas.

He heard the door knob jiggle before Scott walked in and laid on the couch behind him.

"Hey man.. How are you?"

"Im good, you know, the usual." still looking through his book.

"You good though man? You know from…"

"Yeah Im fine, over it. Can't do much about it anyway."

"He shouldn't have come, if he knew SHE'd come too…" frowning at the ceiling.

"Well yeah, but you know, Isaac DID invite him so.." he said while still writing.

"Isaac needed the support, plus hes still friends with most of us I guess. It just sucks that its different now."

Stiles started to idly grab his phone while silence filled the room.

"Umm…. Isn't Isaac waiting for us right now?" going through the missed calls and messages, and changing the sound settings. Oops, haha, oh well.

"OH YEAH!" getting up and heading towards the door. "You ready?"

"Yeah, lets go." Stiles put his phone in his pocket, and followed Scott out.

* * *

><p>Walking into Lunas made Stiles heart ache a bit, before the addicting smell of coffee invaded his nostrils. They spotted Isaac and Cora already sitting at a table, drinking Coffee.<p>

"Finally you guys show up," Isaac said looking up at them approaching, while sipping his frapp.

"Sorry, but at least you had some company," replied Scott as he joined them.

"Yeah, a bit overbearing,━━ "Hey! I'm great company." Cora interrupted, earning smirks from everyone.

"Ima go order, Scott do you want anything?"

"Yeah I'll have a cinnamon roll, and the usual."

Stiles turned around and headed to the register till he bumped into a hard arm of muscle while trying to avoid the maze of chairs in his way.

"Oh shit, My bad… Dere━?" Stiles started, till he actually looked at him. The guy looked just like Derek, till he saw his eyes. "Uh "

"Hey, I'm sorry, are you alright?" It wasn't Derek's voice, it wasn't him; and it hurt Stiles because no one will be like Derek.

"Yeah, sorry you just look like someone I used to know."

"Oh, well thats awkward," He smiled, "I'm Viktor."

"Stiles, so do you come here alot?"

"Well, that'll be easy to remember. No, actually this is my first time here. I transferred from Sacramento State and my roommates told me this place is pretty chill; and a pretty good band plays here some nights. So Im giving it a try, you?"

"Ha, yeah a lot of people say my name is weird, but yeah this place is my friends hangout spot. At first I was only here for the muffins, and treats. They're pretty delicious."

"Alright, well maybe next time I'll order one. I'll see you around 'Stiles'",with a sly smile Viktor grabbed his drink and went back to friends.

Stiles grabbed his order and headed back to meet Coras gaze. Everyone else was talking, yet her eyes were set straight on Stiles. Awkwardly trying to avoid her eyes Stiles noticed Danny had joined them. Handing the cinnamon roll to Scott, he caught Cora was still staring at him then looked away.

"So when's next practice?" Scott asked

"Well I was thinking, maybe we could start writing a new song?" Danny replied turning to Stiles then back to the group. "Lydia and Jackson couldn't come since there was someone they talked to about a gig in LA, or Sacramento I think? They're figuring it out."

"We should have practice tomorrow, and see what's up since I haven't heard anything about it from Lydia."

"I have" Isaac comments, receiving a look from Stiles and Danny.

"Of course you have scarf man, which is a surprise you're not wearing one today."

"Well I DID have one today but I spilled Coffee on it so its in my car."

"Did you guys know John Newman is coming with Sam Smith?" Scott bursts "He's coming in a couple of weeks I think. We should all go."

"Scott you're adorable, really. Sometimes I wouldn't know what to do with you, if I was Stiles." Cora casually says. Scott only smiles like the adorable puppy that he is.

"Do you want to start a new song? We need new material anyway." Danny said, turning to Stiles.

"Yeah I was thinking about a new song. I have a couple of lyrics down but we should def try something new," taking a sip from his drink.

Scotts pulls out his phone and taps on Isaac getting up. "We gotta go, Allison has an apartment she wants us to see. We'll talk to you guys tomorrow," walking away.

Everyone slowly started to get up and leave. Heading out the door Cora tapped on Stiles shoulder. While Danny went to get his car.

"Hey, I'm sorry for my idiot brother the other night."

"Its fine Cora, don't worry about it. Im good."

"I just.. Stiles we all know its hard, I want you to be happy. But that guy may look like Derek, but he isn't him," Looking at Viktor.

"Cora I have no idea what you're talking about. Yeah, I know he looks insanely like Derek, and I was even about to call him Derek, but its not him. It was weird but  
>don't worry about me. I'm over it. " Stiles started walking towards Dannys car while Cora followed.<p>

"Stiles, just don't compare them, ok? You'll end up getting hurt even more. I'll see you later." and started to walk away.

He didn't think of that, he didn't think if he would compare anyone with Derek. Would he? Would he even try to date someone new? Would he look for only someone like Derek? Could he ever get over Derek completely? Mind going into overdrive Stiles didn't even hear Danny repeatedly call his name. Til Danny honked was when he actually looked up.

"I'm going to leave you if you just keep standing there you know." Danny yelled to him.

Stiles hurried to the car into the passenger seat. "Sorry, you know how Cora is."

"So what were you thinking there?" staring ahead, driving from Lunas.

"Ugh you already know. Same thought different day."

"Well the guy you were talking to when I walked in was hot, but a little too similar."

"That's what Cora said, but I'm not even looking right now anyway."

"Someone will come, I wouldn't worry about it. Or maybe you guys might get back together, you never know."

"Yeah, doubt it. Derek already chose, a stupid decision I'd say but its whatever. I don't care." Looking out the window.

"But you do. At least be happy you didn't ACTUALLY run into him. I did, and it was really awkward."

Stiles stayed quiet, if it WAS Derek what would he have done? Of course he still cares, but that doesn't mean he has to let it show. They talked about ideas for the song on the way to Stiles' apartment. He grabbed his book and they left back to Dannys' place. Danny wasn't his closest friend but they both understood each other in a certain level without much words necessary. Stiles could say just about anything about how he felt and Danny would get it. Although he always saw Stiles slightly entertaining and random, but he never judged him.

* * *

><p>"Leave me alone Kate, I'm not in the mood." Derek said putting away the last of his dishes in the kitchen.<p>

"Derek, come on sweet heart."

"Kate stop."

"Babe come on, how bout we go out," Kate pressed herself on Derek against the counter. "It'll be fun."

Derek grabbed her shoulders and pushed her off. "I'm NOT your babe Kate, now leave."

Kate shoved his arms away, grabbed his chin, and kissed him. "Your mine, and I can call you whatever I want, whenever I want. You' got it?"

Derek stared at her cold eyes frowning before pushing her away. "Get out Kate I don't have time for you right now."

"You will MAKE TIME DEREK! You're mine! Remember that." Kate yelled back and slammed her fist on the counter.

Testing his patience Derek pinched the bridge of his nose before walking away to the living room. Kate right behind him yet stopped and crossed her arms once he opened the door. It was to early to be dealing with this shit.

"Kate I don't want to deal with you right now so GET OUT," holding the door open. Glaring at her. Kate Stood there staring back at him with a glint in her eyes. Flipping her hair she started to walk towards the door, before stopping right in front of Derek.

"Fine… Only because you asked so nicely. But Derbear, I'll be back with some movies and take out later. Hopefully by then you'll be in a better mood."

Kate smirked before kissing him and walked out the door; Derek slammed the door shut right behind her. Took a couple of seconds before finally rubbing his face as he took a deep breathe. Why must God hate him so much. Walking back to the kitchen to finish his coffee. Thinking about what to do today so he would have to come back till late at night and not deal with Kate again. He could go visit Peter, he needed to talk to him anyways. Or maybe see if Cora wanted to go hiking or something, anything to keep his mind off. Drinking more of his coffee, the silence was comforting. Slowly his mood was becoming better.

Till he heard the doorbell ring, Followed by banging.

* * *

><p>Coming up the elevator Coras mood quickly went sour as soon as it opened to reveal the person waiting for it with a smirk forming. Kate.<p>

"Ugh… I was having such a good day too. What the hell are you doing here. Dont you have to, oh I don't know a therapist to go see, or children to torment somewhere?", glaring.

"Hmph, so funny. But don't worry you, I was leaving anyway.", hands on her hips.

"Hopefully you don't come back, nobody wants you here anyway." Stepping closer to her, glaring.

"Little baby Cora; you're just like Laura. Even if I wasn't wanted your brother doesn't have a choice. I come whenever I want to, if you like it or not. Besides thats no way to speak to your future sister in law is it?" walking past her into the elevator.

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you getting even more demented every day? Derek will NEVER marry you, he loves Stiles."

"Dont be too sure about that baby Cora. You never know how soon things happen." Kate started to laugh as the doors were closing, leaving Cora confused and angered. Cora stomped towards Dereks door.

"_your brother doesn't have a choice." "future sister in law?" What?!_

* * *

><p>As soon as Derek opened the door Cora stormed in, into the living room without a word. GREAT.<p>

"What happened now Cora?", his back to her while closing the door.

"Derek I want you to be completely honest with me. Are you going to marry Kate?!"

Derek froze in his place. What? Was he hearing right?

"What?! Marriage? Cora what the Hell are you talking about?!" turning to look at her, realizing she was red with anger. Oh Shit.

"I'm talking about that stupid whore who you've seem to have fallen for all over again! What the Hell Derek?! Is she pregnant?! What the Hell is going on!?"

"Cora, I have no idea what you're talking about. Im NOT gonna marry Kate, and NO she is definitely NOT pregnant. Where the fuck did you get this?"

"Then tell me why she JUST told me that even if she isn't wanted here YOU don't have a choice.", crossing her arms, tears starting to dwell in her eyes.

Fucking Kate of course she had to. She HAD to upset Cora. She just had to be a bitch and ruin everything even more with his sister. Derek covered his eyes before responding.

"Look Cora, don't believe anything she says. Its complicated."

"What do you mean complicated?! Just because her family is above the police you're her; whatever the fuck you are to her?!" she spat.

"Cora its A LOT more complicated than you think!", clearly Derek can't have a decent day with no drama or harassment. Becoming even more frustrated.

"Tell me Derek! Enlighten me on the whole "complicated" relationship you have with that woman! For fucks sake! Do you even know where I just came from? From Lunas! And you know why? because the band had a quick meeting, and you what else happened? Stiles happened.  
>He ran into a guy that look just like you! Do you know how hurt he looked when he wasn't you? When he looked right at his face and realized that, THAT guy wasn't you and that you guys aren't together anymore and that you're with HER?! That LUNATIC?!"<p>

"CORA CALM DOWN! It's a lot more━━"

"COMPLICATED! I get it! Everything is always complicated with you! And what hurts the most Derek is the fact that you can't even tell me whats going on! Do you honestly think I couldn't help you?! or even Laura?" Coras voice cracked and it sounded horrible to Derek. Looking down on the floor he didn't know what else to tell her.

"I'm sorry Cora, but I just cant tell you." sounding ashamed followed by a long silence.

"I don't even know why I came. Fine by Derek. Talk to me when you remember you have a family you can count on." resigned Cora left.

The silence Derek was comforted moments ago was now suffocating him. He knelt to the ground, as tears began to blur his vision. His hands formed in fists as he pounded against the tear spotted floor. It was confining, maddening even; and Derek broke down. Crouched on the floor in his lonely apartment he cried, and bawled till he finally felt empty.

It felt like an eternity when he finally got up, snuffling his way into his room. Mind blank, he grabbed his jacket, keys and left.

Driving around all Derek could think about was Stiles. Stiles and the relationship they had, what Cora told him, their old apartment. Their Lives; how things used to be, Everything. Grabbing his phone, dialed and waited for an answer.

"Derek."

"Boyd, have you found anything new yet?" frustration evident in his voice.

"No, nothing new. We've been following her whereabouts, but they're covering her tracks really good. Somehow they managed for it too look as if Laura left on vacation, from the paperwork."

Derek sighed in irritation, the days been going from bad to worse, since this morning.

"Okay, just call me if anything new shows up."

"Yes sir" Derek hung up, got out the car and walked towards Lauras place. He still had his spare keys, and let himself in. The condo was the same, a little dusty but still the same since the last time he saw it. Walking around her room he felt comfort. In her picture covered walls. Sitting on her bed Derek missed Laura, her room still smelled like her favorite perfume. Staring at the mirror, Derek noticed a bracelet on her desk. Reaching for it Derek knew exactly who's bracelet this was.

It was Stiles' bracelet, the one Derek gave him after their camping trip together. where you could untangle it and it becomes a rope. But why was it doing here?  
>Stiles lost it after he had a car accident.<p>

Why was it at Lauras? Staring at it more he noticed it was stained with blood, but whose?

Derek was going to find out. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Happy Holidays everyone! ****Hope you liked the new chapter!**

**Happy New Year :)**

**Love,**  
><strong>Zella Cool<strong>


End file.
